Love or Hate?
by thedarkroseofkohona
Summary: Sakura and Ino are being sent away to a private boarding school because of false accusation. Upon arriving they find the school filled with the biggest stuck-ups and playboys. When two certain players from the heartbreaking group "The Akatsuki" take an interest in the two will they learn to love or continue seeing them as players?


DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY

AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID

—

 **Sakura's POV**

I blinked my eyes open and let out a tired groan. It was 4:00 A.M at in the morning and she was being woken up to be sent away to a stupid boarding school for stuck up rich brats.

"FOREHEAD YOU BETTER GET UP NOW! WE HAVE TO BE GET TO THE AIRPORT AT 5:30 A.M"

"That stupid Pig" I thought. I yawned and got up from my bed and opened the door to see my best friend Ino-Pig in a black shirt and panties. "TALK FOR YOURSELF INO,PUT ON SOME PANTS" I screamed at the blonde. "THE UNIFORMS ARE UGLY" Ino yelled back. We were both being sent to this boarding school. She sighed "I still cant believe we got blamed. And no one even asked us our side of the story" Ino said

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Karin look it's the ugliest duo in KHS (Kohona HighSchool)"Tayuya said while laughing. "Just ignore these stupid sluts Sakura" Ino whispered. "Got nothing to say Piggy hm?". Ino simply kept walking. All of a sudden I saw Tayuya grab Ino's hair a pull it back. Ino flinched in pain "Ino!" I screamed running over to her and Tayuya. Suddenly I felt someone punch me in the back of the head. It could only be one person. Karin. I turned around and before she had time to react I grabbed her shirt collar and slammed her against the wall. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ino backhand Tayuya and slam her into the lockers holding her shirt collar. "Whats your problem?!" I screamed at Karin. Suddenly I heard voices it was Principal Tsunade. I was so glad I was about to bust the sluts until Karin and Tayuya pulled a fake crying act! "WHATS GOING ON HERE!" Tsunade yelled . "It was Sakura and Ino they randomly started attacking Tayuya and I on the way to our classes." Karin said while faking sobs. "WHAT THAT ISN'T TRUE LADY TSUNADE!" Ino yelled. "ENOUGH SAKURA AND INO COME WITH ME NOW AND,KARIN AND TAYUYA GO ALONG NOW." The two whores ran off. Ino and I looked at each other this wasn't gonna end well. "I will speak to your parents about this young ladies" Tsunade said in an annoyed tone. "But-" Ino started but I just nodded for her to leave it._

 ** _Flashback Over_**

So now our parents think we're some trouble making teens who need help with our apparent "anger issues"

So what did they decide to do? THEY PUT US IN A PRIVATE RICH KID BOARDING SCHOOL WERE ALL THE BIGGEST STUCK UPS ARE. One things for sure is that the whole of KHS now also thinks we're delinquents because of the lies Karin and Tayuya told.

I hopped in the shower and quickly dried myself off. I stared at the uniform. A white long sleeve polo shirt with a dark blue collar, a dark blue skirt , a red tie, and thin black stockings. The classic school girl outfit I suppose. I quickly got dressed and started applying a light layer of makeup. Ino was right beside me straightening her hair. "Sakura I think we should just ditch this school. Once we get to the airport we take a plane to Paris,England,Brazil,Puerto Rico, India, Africa, or Australia! Just anywhere but to this stupid boarding school." Ino begged. "Ino if it was that easy we would be on a plane to Paris right now. There are gonna be school representatives there who stay with and take us to the school once landed" Sakura said sighing. "Do you think there will be anyone hot in this school" Ino said winking. I rolled my eyes "Pig how about we worry about the actual school not wether or not the school has hot guys. Ino huffed "Well sorry I don't want to be in a school with no eye candy at all". I glanced at my watch it was 4:45 A.M "Shit Ino we gotta eat breakfast now or we wont make it" I said finishing up my mascara. "Fine I was done anyway" Ino said wrapping up the straightening iron.

We rushed into my house's kitchen. My mom and dad were sleeping but we said our goodbyes last night there would be no need. The same thing applied to Ino she said her goodbyes last night so she could come to my house. We both starting eating cereal as quickly as we could. After washing the bowels Ino and I grabbed out suit cases. It was time to go. Ino wore her purple hoodie while I wore my pink one. We grabbed our belongings and started putting them in the car. "Well goodbye Kohona!" Ino screamed as we drove to the airport

 ** _Time Skip to the Airport_**

 **"** Come on Sakura before we get late" Ino yelled. "Okay,okay were finally here" I said looking around for the APBS (Azumi Private Boarding School) Official. "Found him" Ino said. A tall man with grey hair introduced himself as "Kakashi" the APBS Official. "I hope you enjoy yourselves at APBS it's a good school!" he said to us smiling as we got onto the plane "Oh I bet" Ino said rolling her eyes. I simply laughed even though the Pig could get annoying she was my sister no one could tear us apart. I leaned my head back and started listening to some Rihanna. I heard the air stewardess say the plane has departed and we should be there soon. I just decided to lean back and sleep.

Not knowing what Ino and I were about to get ourselves into.

—

T **hanks for reading! Should I continue?**


End file.
